Caleidoscopio
by MarHelga
Summary: Cada gota de lluvia aumentaba convirtiéndose en baldazos de agua, que rebotaban sobre el asfalto en miles de transparencias acuáticas explosivas. Miras sigilosamente a quien va contigo; perdiéndote en sus ojos y, rápidamente desdibujas tu expresión perpleja, para transformarla en una de desagrado y odio. ¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres huirle a tus miedos, Helga? —le preguntó Phoebe.
1. Instintos

"**Caleidoscopio"**

* * *

***Capítulo 1: "Instintos"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Siempre debía ser así. La manzana no madura; la lluvia beneplácita y gozosa, en un día de hipotético picnic; el semáforo camaleónico y perverso precisamente en el momento de cruzar la calle.

Sí. A veces creemos que el mundo tiene una especie de obsesión conspirativa exclusivamente contra nosotros. ¿O todos los días? Y estaba Lila, claro. La más grande de las conspiraciones y dificultades que el Señor habría creado. O al menos, de eso parecía estar segura una niña.

El dulce que tu madre te prohíbe comer antes de la cena; el juguete u ocasional entretenimiento que anhelábamos para Navidad, que en vez de recibirlo nosotros, lo hacen los demás. Esa moneda que alguna vez, —maliciosa e intencionalmente— se 'auto-arrojó' de los bolsillos para desmayarse en rincones inhabitados. El helado recién comprado, que muere estrellado en el piso, al siguiente paso. El autobús perverso, que escapa de tí en pleno cruento e insoportable invierno. Haber faltado a clases, un día que sería de fiesta. La mala suerte esquematizada, era la presencia de cierta pelirroja, en derredor de cierto rubio, para Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

.

.

—¡Hola Lila! ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Oh, hola Arnold! Bien, ¿Y tú? —Lila lucía preocupada.

—¡Perfectamente!

—¡Me alegro mucho! —Dedicando una de esas sonrisas, que derriten de amor al mundo.

—¡Vaya exámen!, ¿eh?

—¡Y que lo digas! ¡Fue totalmente agotador!

—Sí... ¡Oye! Estaba pensando... ¿Qué tal si...?

—¿Sí, Arnold? Te escucho... —Dijo dulcemente la pelirroja.

—Ehh... Tengo algo importante que decirte...

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno yo... En realidad, yo también, Arnold…

—Oh, vaya. Ambos debemos decir cosas 'importantes', je, je, je. —Dijo el niño, riendo con vergüenza.

—Sí, así parece. Pero... Lo mío no puede pasar de hoy, ¿sabes?

—¡Oh, no, está bien! ¡Entiendo! Lo mío tampoco —Mirándola embelesado.

—Bien... Entonces...

—Nos vemos en el auditorio, ¿Como a las cinco?

—¡GENIAL! —Cielos… Lila lucía ampliamente nerviosa e impaciente.

—Te esperaré allí, Lila. —Arnold le guiñó un ojo.

—De acuerdo, prometo no retrasarme. Es muy importante lo que te diré, y podría cambiar todo, de ahora en más...

—No te preocupes, allí estaré, Lila.

* * *

.

.

Sinceramente, la cara de Arnold estaba desfigurada. Como un niño de dos años que logra que su madre le compre el juguete más caro, bizarro e imposible que pueda existir. Lila, por su parte, también parecía emocionada, aunque muy nerviosa. Ambos lucían extremadamente avergonzados. Ambos tenían ese tenue, pero delatador tono carmesí sobre sus mejillas.

En muchas oportunidades, queremos cosas que no tenemos. Despreciamos las cercanas, y olvidamos las que ya poseíamos. Otras tantas, perdemos la posibilidad de disfrutarlas. Y, en otra parte, perdemos las que ni siquiera tuvimos.

Solemos dedicarles a situaciones, objetos y demás, un valor muy distante del real. 'Si pierdo este sweater, me muero'. 'Si cancelan tal programa, me muero'. 'Si no voy a ese concierto, me muero'. 'Si se acabara el chocolate de la alacena, me muero'. "Sin embargo, si por más remota que fuese la idea, Arnold y Lila, llegasen a ser novios, creo que ahí sí, ME MUERO."

Esos eran los pensamientos de Helga. Esos eran sus fantasmas, sus límites y vallas de la cordura entre el paralelo a la razón y a la insania.

Cuando alguien enferma, ¿No toma medicamentos? Si llueve, ¿usamos paraguas? Si tenemos hambre, ¿no es que comemos?

¡Bien! A veces, por más tonto que parezca, todo análisis de toda cuestión debe ir de lo más claro, a lo más oscuro. De lo más tonto e inverosímil, a lo concreto. Entonces, estamos de acuerdo, en hallar un paliativo. ¡Un antídoto! Como esos de los que dan en las telenovelas, cuando la villana ha envenenado a la heroína; ésta revive como 'por arte de magia'; queda junto al Príncipe; la villana muere y viven felices por siempre. Bueno, podemos empezar sólo por el primer paso. No, no aniquilaremos a Lila...

Estamos en la mente de Helga, pero tampoco es tan extremista su alucinación y somnolencia. El antídoto seguramente debe tener que ser 'arruinar el momento'. Es brillante. No hay batallas renacentistas; caballeros armados, ni sangre de utilería dando muertes falaces a personajes de ficción. Sólo arruinaremos el momento. Eso es todo. ¿O no? ¡No! ¡Arruinaremos esa parte de: 'En el auditorio a las cinco' y cualquier otra, futura!

Luego de eternas interlocuciones mentales entre Helga, sus planes y sentimientos, ya son las cinco. Hay un esplendoroso sol en la parte exterior de la P.S 118. El auditorio está coloreado de un amarillo- anaranjado, de esos perfectos para un retrato de atardecer.

.

.

Sobre las escalinatas del escenario, un chico rubio tamborilea sus dedos, en forma continua. En señal de una puntualidad exquisita, que anhela acabar con la espera agotadora de un nerviosismo inusitado en aumento.

Sus ojos se tornan de un brillo especial, al ver ingresar al lugar, a la niña pelirroja que lo visita recurrentemente en sus sueños -y aún, estando despierto.

Arnold se pone de pie, ante su llegada, y le entrega su mejor sonrisa.

—Hola de nuevo, Lila.

—Hola, Arnold.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a...?

—No, por mí está bien este lugar. Además, seré breve. Hablemos... —Aclaró Lila.

—De acuerdo, aquí nos quedaremos entonces...

—Perfecto...

—¿Empiezo yo?

—Preferiría hacerlo yo, pero...

—¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame a mí! —Arnold inmediatamente intercedió, en aras a la cortesía y caballerosidad características en él—. Lila parecía no comprender. ¿Acaso él ya sabía lo que ella iba a decirle? De todas maneras, le permitió usar la palabra primero.

Ambos estaba muy, extremadamente nerviosos y sonrojados. El momento era ideal.

—¡Vaya! ¡Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, Lila!

—Tranquilo, Arnold. No hay nada que temer, yo estoy aquí. —Dicho lo cual, ella le tomó las manos, para calmarlo. Sólo logró que el rubio se pusiera más y más nervioso que antes. Para colmo, el Director Wartz, varios salones y profesores, comenzaron a entrar al auditorio para ensayar una obra de teatro escolar; lo cual, puso peor al chico, al sentirse observado.

—Lila, yo...

—Arnold, por favor, ¿Quieres que siga yo?

—¡No, Lila! Se supone que yo lo diga primero, porque, bueno... Así debe ser —Tratando de hacer sonar más firme su voz.

—Mejor, lo digo yo, y luego sigues tú. Es muy importante para mí decirte esto, y quiero hacerlo de una vez. Siento que ya no puedo ocultarlo más... —El corazón de Arnold latía a mil por segundo.

—Arnold, yo quiero decirte que te...

El momento, y las palabras de Lila son absolutamente interrumpidas por una tonelada de pintura rosa y negro.

—¡Aaahh! ¡Arnold! —Gritó asustada Lila.

Arnold fue derribado al piso, cayendo a discreción de los espesos chorros de pintura —Negra y rosa— que lo bañaban en un frenesí de perversión colorida.

El suelo, las cercanías a varias butacas, y parte del escenario quedó hecho un completo desquicio. El Director Wartz casi se desmaya.

—Arnold, ¿estás bien?

—Eso creo, Lila... ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿De dónde vino?

—Supongo que de arriba... —Dijo mirando hacia el techo del enorme salón—. ¿Tú crees que fue intencional?

—No, no lo creo... ¿Quién haría algo así?

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡EL AUDITORIO SE HA ARRUINADO! ¡SR. SIMMONS! ¡VENGA AQUÍ, AHORA! —Wartz estaba enfurecido.

Una gran conmoción se generó. Todo el mundo en la escuela, quería 'curiosear' y ver cómo había quedado el piso, el escenario, e incluso... Cómo quedó el inocente rubio.

—¡Yo sabía! ¡Ingenua, pero idiota campesina, Li—La! ¡Ja!

¡Esta vez, te gané!. No pudiste decirle a Arnold lo que sentías, ¡y me encargaré de que nunca, pero nunca lo hagas! ¿Qué podía fallar? ¡Oh, Helga, eres un genio! Lástima que... Bueno, un error de cálculo podemos tener todo, ¿no? La pintura iba sólo para tí, tonta señorita perfección.

Lástima que... ¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Ahora estás hecho un desastre, completamente! Espero que en el fondo sepas que no iba para tí... ¡La, ra, la la, la! Helga se alejaba de 'la zona del crimen', alegremente.

—Disculpe, Señorita Pataki. ¿Adónde cree que va?

—Hola Señor Wartz, ¿ocurre algo?

—No mucho, Pataki. Venga a mi Oficina en este instante.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Usted fue la que arrojó los baldes de pintura en el auditorio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Criminal! ¡Jamás he estado en el Auditorio! ¡¿Cómo pueden acusarme sin pruebas?!

—Tenemos un testigo, señorita.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¿Quién?

—El Crítico de cine, que estaba revisando el vestuario, cuando usted jaló las cuerdas para derramar la pintura.

—¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Exijo un abogado! **—**Afirmó la rubia.

—¿Se da cuenta usted, en el grave delito escolar en que ha incurrido, Pataki?

—¡Claro que no, porque yo no fui! —Decía Helga, al compás que casi la arrastraban a la Oficina del Director.

—Shortman, aquí está la culpable. –Dijo Wartz.

—¡¿Helga?!

—¡Arnold! —Sacudiéndose—. Quiero decir, ¿qué rayos haces aquí, Cabeza de Balón? ¿Vienes de colorear? —Fingiendo naturalidad, con sarcasmo y cierto desconocimiento del asunto.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Helga?!

—¿Tú también me acusas? ¡Yo no fui!

—Sí fuiste, niña. —Aseveró el crítico—. Con sólo mirar tus manos, ¿ves? Tienes restos de pintura, rosa y negro. ¿Quién más pudo ser?

Ante la presión, Helga colapsó. En sus 'malévolas ideas', nunca se le había ocurrido pensar, que quizás podían descubrirla. Que quizás la castigarían, y, por sobre todo, que Arnold sabría que fue ella; sin mencionar, el ridículo de toda la situación. Lo peor que el castigo, sin dudas, era buscarle una respuesta al '¿Por qué lo hiciste, Helga?'.

Se sentía muy nerviosa, a punto de llorar. No, no, no. Todo, menos eso. Todo, menos, mostrarse vulnerable. Lo pensó mejor.

—¡Está bien! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No quise hacerlo, lo juro!

Todos la miraron con incredulidad.

* * *

.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

**Hola, queridos lectores. Espero que estén bien. En un rapto de locura, quise publicar este nuevo fic. Empecé a escribirlo en Diciembre, pero hasta no tenerlo más avanzado no quise subirlo. Quería publicarlo una vez terminado el de la Jungla, pero no pude aguantar mi ambición ni remediar esta enfermedad…**

**Irá por etapas. Comienza con ellos siendo niños, como en la serie. Será más independiente de lo que ocurría en la serie, en ciertos aspectos, ya verán... Por favor, dénle una oportunidad, porque se pondrá mucho mejor.**

**Espero que les guste, y me dejen sus opiniones. No sé cuándo voy a subir el próximo capítulo. Lo haré en base a la cantidad de reviews que clamen "¡el siguiente!, ¡el siguiente!"**

**Ojalá les guste, tengo grandes planes para el desenlace… Sólo esperen, muajaja :3**

**Saludos, buen finde. **

**MarHelga.**


	2. ¿Señales?

"**Caleidoscopio"**

* * *

***Capítulo 2: "¿Señales?"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ante la presión, Helga colapsó. En sus 'malévolas ideas', nunca se le había ocurrido pensar, que quizás podían descubrirla. Que quizás la castigarían, y, por sobre todo, que Arnold sabría que fue ella, sin mencionar, el ridículo de toda la situación. Lo peor que el castigo, sin dudas, era buscarle una respuesta al '¿Por qué lo hiciste, Helga?'.

Se sentía muy nerviosa, a punto de llorar. No, no, no. Todo, menos eso. Todo, menos, mostrarse vulnerable. Lo pensó mejor.

—¡Está bien! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No quise hacerlo, lo juro!

Todos la miraron con incredulidad.

—¡Como sea! ¡El auditorio se ha arruinado y habrá que limpiar, pintar y arreglarlo todo!

—¡Señor Wartz! —intercedió Simmons—. ¡No sea tan agresivo, será peor!

—¡Argh! ¡Vete a ayudar a limpiar a tu amigo, mientras pienso en un adecuado castigo para ti, jovencita!

—Sí, Señor. Lo que usted diga... —dijo Helga, por primera vez en su vida, simulando estar asustada.

—Aún no lo comprendo... ¿Fuiste tú, Helga? ¿Por qué?

—Ya te dije, fue sin querer. Créeme si quieres. Es tu problema, Arnoldo.

.

.

Lo indisimulable, se torna una batalla imposible de disfrazar. Cuando uno no tiene una coartada suficiente, cualquier parlamento no se dice válido para defenderse. Y el de Helga, cuanto menos, resultaba inconsistente.

Todos observaban murmurando por lo bajo a la 'autora' del desastre. Todos aseguraban que una terrible sanción se le venía encima.

—¡Pero mírate nada más, Arnold! ¡Estás todo enchastrado! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que siempre haga lo que quiera?!

—Ya me vi, Gerald. No hace falta que lo describas. —espetó con fastidio.

—Es que, Arnold... Yo en tu lugar, mínimamente… ¡la mataría!

El rubio se sentía frustrado. El momento tan mágico con Lila había sido arruinado, como su ropa y el salón de la escuela. Su casi declaración, no ocurrió. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Obviamente, algo tenía que pasar.

—¡Argh!

—Finalmente reaccionas, viejo.

—Es que estaba en medio de algo importante…

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'importante'? —preguntó el moreno.

—Lila estaba a punto de decirme sus sentimientos, y yo también.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! Es muy bueno para ser verdad...

—Me leíste el pensamiento, Gerald…

—Oye, no me malinterpretes, pero... ¿Y si lo que pasó fue una señal?

—'Señal' ¿de qué?

—No lo sé, Arnie... Que tal vez... No, no lo sé, viejo. Mejor espera a volver a hablar con Lila... Ojalá me equivoque, sí, eso deber ser… Probablemente, en un momento más oportuno continúen la frase, ¿Nn?

—Sí, supongo que eso espero...

Gerald, sin saber muy bien por qué, tuvo una especie de 'premonición' acerca de que algo no andaba muy bien, y que, desafortunadamente Arnold estaba equivocado...

.

.

—Pataki, ya veremos cómo arreglarás este lío. Por el momento, te encargarás de ayudarle a tu compañero a quitarse la pintura; o a comprarle ropa y zapatos nuevos. Hablaremos con tus padres sobre lo del auditorio y lo que les costará reparar.

—Sólo es un charco de pintura, Señor Wartz...

—¿Estás disconforme con tu castigo, acaso? ¿He sido muy flexible?

—No, no, no, no... Ji, ji. Está más que bien. —respondió acelerada—. Adiós, Señor Wartz.

—¿No te olvidas de alguien?

—Eh... ¡Sí! ¡Claro!

.

.

.

La caminata de la vergüenza. Los pasos infames. Rebajarse para alguien como ella, hasta lo más profundo de la Tierra. ¿Cómo podía el mundo, obligarla a 'reparar' un 'error involuntario', cuando ella estaba más que satisfecha con el resultado de su obrar? ¿Cómo podía el destino hacerla disculparse con Arnold, cuando eso es algo anti natural para la rubia?

—Eh...

—Más vale que te esfuerces, Helga. Con un 'eh' no arreglarás lo que le hiciste a Arnold...

—¡Cállate, Geraldo! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! Gerald sólo rodó los ojos en señal de hartazgo.

—Eh... El estúpido de Wartz me dijo que debo... Re... Recompensarte, —pronunció, tomando aire—. por lo que pasó, y comprarte ropa y zapatos nuevo, o algo así, Arnold.

—Oh, no será necesario...

—Sí, sí lo será, para que me deje en paz.

—Puedo lavarlo, y si quieres, puedes ayudarme.

—Creo que nunca te entenderé, Cabeza de Balón.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes todo tu cuerpo cubierto de pintura, por mi culpa, aunque, como ya dije: fue accidental, —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. y, aun así, ¿no quieres que 'pague' por ello?

—Supongo que no soy una persona vengativa, Helga.

—Supongo que eres un tonto.

—¡Oye!

—Sí, sí, sí. Estoy en deuda contigo, y sin embargo me extralimité con lo de 'tonto'. Está bien, ¿qué quieres?

—Nada, sólo ayúdame si quieres. Eso es todo.

—Aun no entiendo cómo no 'quieres matarme', tal como dijo el chico afro.

—Gerald exagera las cosas...

—Entiendo que 'arruiné un gran momento', está bien. Si quieres te pagaré con intereses, ¿Cuánto quieres? —dijo fingiendo que sacaba una chequera imaginaria.

—No quiero dinero, ni ropa nueva... Y con respecto a lo anterior, no es problema... Supongo que podré seguir esa charla más tarde... —acotó el rubio, visiblemente emocionado.

Una llama que cubre la espalda y cuello. Una ráfaga de viento, de esos que hay cuando el Sol intenta un homicidio en masa, cuando es verano, atacando desde que inicia el día, hasta que la lluvia vengativa se digna a llegar. Algo así, sintió Helga en sí misma y a su alrededor.

—¿Sabes qué, Cabeza de Balón? Puedes limpiarte perfectamente tú sólo, ya estás bastante grandecito. No me molestes, ¿quieres?

—Yo no te pedí nada, está todo bien, Helga. Sólo dije que si querías, me ayudes.

Ante el nulo rencor de Arnold, su furia interna y frustración, Helga recapacitó.

—Está bien, vamos. Te ayudaré a quitar la pintura. Pero una vez que acabemos, ¡no sueñes con que me quede un segundo más contigo, tonto!

—Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo.

—¡Quiero hacerlo! Arnold abrió los ojos, asombrado.

—Bien, pero no digas que yo te obligué.

—¿Vamos?

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, a mi casa... En el cuarto de lavado hay espacios y quitamanchas que creo que servirán...

—De acuerdo, cabezón.

.

.

.

* * *

Ir caminando juntos, pero separados. 'Separados', en la conjugación de: 'Somos dos, bien lejos'. La sola idea de caminar junto a él, la volvía loca. La niebla adyacente y presuntuosa. Un espectador inusitado de la escena, el nerviosismo aberrante de Helga.

—Y... ¿Cómo has estado, Helga?

—¿Qué? ¿Hablaremos del clima en el camino?

—No, pero de alguna cosa podríamos platicar... Es aburrido sino.

—Bien. He estado perfectamente Cabeza de Balón, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que llueva? Sí. Tenías razón. ¡Hablar es muy divertido! —agregó con sarcasmo.

—He tenido días mejores, supongo. Pensé que así descubriría algo.

—Genial, actúas como si hiciéramos un experimento, o algo así…

—Tú no cambias…

—¡Maldita lluvia!

—Apenas caen gotas, Helga. —agregó, mientras seguían caminando.

—Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, ya verás... Es despiadada. Cuando crees que será una tonta garúa, se larga a mares. Arnold la miró sin creerle demasiado.

—Ya casi llegamos.

—Excepto por el 'casi'.

—¿Por qué siempre le ves el lado negativo a las cosas?

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, Cabeza de Balón. El otro lado ya está bien cubierto por ti, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué tiraste la pintura, Helga?

—Ya te dije, no la tiré. Fue un accidente. En realidad, quería darle a Rhonda.

—¿A Rhonda? ¿Por qué?

—Estaba con su nueva camisa traída exclusivamente de Europa, y un rato antes, presumió de ella ante todos, burlándose de nosotras.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que Rhonda diga?

—¿Desde cuándo importa lo que a mí me importa o deja de importar? Ah, y ahora no puedes decir que sólo llueve. Estamos en Venecia, Arnoldo.

—Como digas, Helga.

—Exacto, como yo diga.

.

.

* * *

Las calles iban colmándose de agua, al compás de la desesperación impostergable de conseguir instantáneamente un taxi, por todo transeúnte. Los bares retiraban con prisa, sus sillas de las veredas; toda vidriera resultaba ser una ocasional y perfecta guarida del diluvio.

Cada goteo aumentado groseramente hasta convertirse en pseudos baldazos de agua, rebotaban sobre el asfalto, generando una postal de transparencias acuáticas explosivas. Creando un momento perfecto para inspirarse... Para mirar sigilosamente a quien va contigo... Para perderte en sus ojos y, rápidamente desdibujar esa expresión perpleja que llevas en tu rostro, hasta transformarla en una de desagrado y odio.

—Al menos, todavía no estamos tan empapados…

—"Al menos, todavía no estamos tan empapados..." —repitió Helga, simulando comillas con sus dedos, mofándose del rubio.

Justo caminaban por una esquina. Un camión dobló allí, con gran velocidad, bañando a Helga.

—¡Oye, cretino! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Maldito zopenco! ¡Me empapó!

—Tranquila, Helga...

—¡Argh!

—Bien, ya llegamos —indicó, él.

—Permiso. —añadió Helga, como si el lugar le perteneciera.

—Adelante.

—Sí, como sea.

—Puedo prestarte algo de ropa seca, si deseas.

—¿Ropa seca? ¿Y qué, me vestiré de chico acaso?

—No, no de chico... No lo sé, una camisa o algo de mi abuela...

—Genial, luego me dirán 'abuela'.

—Peor es nada...

—Supongo que tienes razón... —dijo ofuscada.

.

.

* * *

_Una vez que la rubia tuvo ropa seca, en el cuarto de lavado…_

—Linda camisa, Arnoldo. —acotó, refiriéndose a la que ahora él llevaba puesta.

—Es igual a la que siempre llevo.

—Sí, lo noté. Qué aburrida variedad de vestimenta tienes. —Arnold rodó los ojos.

Ni bien puso sus ropas en agua, con solo sumergirse, éstas se deshicieron del color que las impregnaba. Quedaron como nuevas.

—¡Vaya! ¡Con qué facilidad se han lavado!

—¿Magia, eh?

—Eso parecería.

—Sí, porque después de todo, sólo era acuarela, témpera o como se llame...

—¿En serio?

—Sí, así que Wartz hizo alboroto por nada. Qué tonto. —afirmó, victoriosa.

—Helga.

—¿Sí, Cabeza de Balón?

—Si tú ya sabías que era acuarela, ¿por qué te ofreciste a ayudarme?

—Porque no quería perderme tu cara de sorpresa, y, bueno… Cielos. Debo admitir, mal que me pese, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Es decir, llegó Olga y no deseaba ir 'tan rápido' a casa.

—Ah, ajá. ¿Y por qué me tiraste la pintura?

—¿Qué? Pensé que eso ya estaba superado.

—No, tú diste una excusa tonta.

—No es tonta, el tonto definitivamente eres tú. —aseguró la rubia, de brazos cruzados.

—Helga, nunca te importó lo que Rhonda dijera. ¿Por qué te importaría desde ahora?

—Arnold, Arnold, Arnold... ¿Por qué siempre eres tan denso?

—Dime la verdad, ¿por qué a mí?

—¡Ya te dije! ¡No fue para ti!

—Bien, y si no era para mí, ¿cómo pudo ser para Rhonda? ¡Ella ni siquiera estaba allí!

—¡No era para ti!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es!

—Dilo. Sé que no era para Rhonda.

—¡Argh! ¡Está bien! ¡Iba para ti! ¿Feliz ahora? ¡Tonto!

—Bien. Hemos avanzado en algo.

—Cierto, Arnold. Hemos llegado a la conclusión innegable de que eres un completo zopenco.

—¿Por qué, Helga?

—Fue una broma.

—No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué te las traes conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre soy el blanco de tus bromas? —Le decía mientras iban hacia la salida de su casa.

—No es así, fue sólo una broma. Qué poco humor tienes, Arnold. No te aguantas una broma, un chiste.

—Es que es una, ¡de miles! No todos tienen la dicha de ser el blanco de tus bromas, como yo. ¿Qué te he hecho?

—Es que... ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Arnold! —soltó finalmente, furiosa.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. Soy detestable por odiar al más 'bonachón' y entusiasta niño que siempre todo lo bueno ve; sí tal vez soy odiosa también. ¡Pero te odio!

—Vaya, no me esperaba eso.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué esperabas, todo lo contrario?

Arnold se quedó muy pensativo, como perdido. Trataba de esforzarse por averiguar algo en su mente, pero no. No lograba descifrarlo.

—Bueno, aclarado todo, ¿ya puedo irme?

—¿Por qué me odias, Helga?

—¡Criminal! Has estado todo el día haciéndome preguntas, y ¿aún no te cansas de ello?

—Sólo quiero saber; porque si me odias, debe ser –quizás- por algo que hice mal, aunque, sinceramente no recuerdo nada así. Sin embargo, sé que si he hecho algo incorrecto, me gustaría compensártelo.

—¿Qué? Cuántas locuras juntas. Mira, lamento haberte ensuciado; y que sea grosera o demasiado bromista para tu gusto. Es todo, no me simpatizas, Arnoldo. Déjalo así. —Concluyó ella.

—¡No! Quiero saber cuál es el motivo por el que me odias tanto.

—No lo sé, eres... Eres...

Un arcoíris bien colorido, brillante y perfecto. La maratón que ganas sin mucho esfuerzo; aquel exámen que pasas con honores; el aroma fresco y provocador de la lluvia, luego de una agobiante jornada. Uno más uno, es dos; nunca otro resultado. Negar todo lo antedicho, no halla formas o argumentos posibles que lo fundamenten.

Hermosas obras de arte, devenidas en garabatos de mala gana. Un cielo resplandeciente, visto de reojo avergonzado; es solo un cielo gris. La conjunción exacta de la perfección, hecha un promedio falaz y mediocre más.

¿Cómo quitarle a la belleza, su carácter especial? Tratar de encontrarle un defecto a Arnold, era algo, a priori, por lo menos difícil. Imaginarla nada menos a Helga, en esa tarea, significaba con absoluta certeza, reprobar tal prueba.

—¡Eres...! ¡Ehh...! Es que...

—¿Sí?

—¡No te soporto!

—¿Pero qué te he hecho, Helga?

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo… —respondió vacilante.

—¿No lo sabes o no lo recuerdas?

—¿Qué caso tiene? No puedes pretender agradarle a todo el mundo.

—Eso es cierto, pero aun así, quiero que veas que no soy insoportable; que si me conoces bien, hasta puedo agradarte…

—No es mi intención que me agrades, ni tú, ni nadie.

—Pero quiero que me conozcas, y digas si puedes odiarme entonces.

—¿Sabes qué, Cabeza de Balón? Esto ya me aburre. Olga ya se debe haber ido de compras, así que... Muy linda tarde, gracias por nada. Lamento de lo la acuarela. Adiós. —Comenzó a caminar por la acera, con prisa.

—Cobarde. —Dijo él, sin titubear—. Helga se detuvo al instante.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —repreguntó, al voltear. Sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo blancuzco, casi espeluznante, al tiempo que resoplaba furiosa. Parecía una versión terrorífica del mismísimo Brainy.

—Cobarde. Dices que me odias, pero no sabes por qué. Te propongo que me conozcas bien, o que me dejes recompensarte -por algo que ni siquiera he hecho- claro, eso, si es que eres valiente… —soltó.

—No hay que ser valiente para tratar contigo, sólo eres un idiota.

—Sí, no es necesaria la valentía. Más la grandeza de las pequeñas cosas está en admitir nuestros errores. Y si cometí algún error, o similar contigo, quiero repararlo. Incluso si no sé qué es.

—¿Incluso así?

—Sí. Y si te animas, claro.

—¿Animarme? Oh, me desafías, ¿verdad? ¡Bien! ¡Nadie desafía a Helga G. Pataki, Arnold!

—Seré el primero, entonces. Te apuesto a que me conoces, y hasta podríamos llevarnos bien. Eso es lo que más quisiera.

—¿Conocerte? ¿Y qué podría descubrir? Eres muy aburrido, camarón con pelos.

—Bueno, cobarde entonces... ¡Adiós, Helga! Me avisas cuando seas sincera y puedas admitir por una vez, que quizás te equivocaste al juzgarme.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Mañana, en la escuela. Ya verás.

—Si planeas tirarme un tazón de pintura, te arrepentirás, Arnoldo. No vivirás para contarlo…

—¿Lo ves? Otra vez me prejuzgaste. Como ya te he dicho, no soy vengativo. Adiós, Helga. Gracias por ayudarme a quitar las manchas.

Arnold cerró la puerta de Sunset Arms, en un acto de completa solemnidad.

Helga quedó pasmada. ¿Cómo había -de una u otra manera- accedido al juego de Arnold? ¿Qué tendría en mente ese tonto pero hermoso ángel de cabellos dorados?

—¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Mi juicio previo, defensa, acusación y sentencia al mismo tiempo! ¡Dios bendito de las perfecciones hechas realidad!

¡Cómo podría osar pensar si quiera, en algo negativo sobre ti! Ahora me has puesto entre la espada y la pared. Entre mis principios de odiarte públicamente; y amarte cada día, hora y minuto, más y más. Pagaría por no ser tan grosera, por controlarme y demostrarte éste fino, único y enorme sentimiento de amor por ti, que guardo recelosamente hace tanto tiempo...

¿Qué te traerás entre manos? ¡Si supieras que te conozco mejor de lo que tú mismo lo haces! Írrita contradicción; macabra desdicha de quererte ilegalmente. Sólo deseo que por una vez, supieras que bajo esta máscara, se oculta un frágil corazón, pero muy atormentado de amor por ti...

.

.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Hola al público presente, a los adictos al hermosísimo mundo de la ficción, a los ávidos lectores de mis escrituras humildemente llamadas "fanfics", hambrientos de la fiebre A&H, aquí he vuelto. Y en estos días, cumplo 9 —¡NUEVE!— meses en FanFiction, ¡Hurra! :)

Quiero agradecer hoy, mañana y siempre el gran recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia, es decir, 13 comentarios en un primer capítulo –para mí— es algo así como "¡wow!", así que, muy feliz de que les guste.

Es quizás, más elaborada que las otras que hice, o más parecida a la serie. A mí, por lo menos, me pasa que la leo y me remonta a la serie. No me maten por dejarlo ahí, es que la intriga debe estar latente, y bueno, espero haberlo logrado.

Ya anticipé, irá por varias etapas de sus vidas, comienza siendo niños, quedará muy bueno. Actualizo este, porque ya lo tengo escrito, los demás, están en proceso de elaboración. Lo próximo a actualizar, creo, es el de Navidad, luego, el de la jungla. Todo dependerá, claro, de cómo salí en mis exámenes =( odio esta época, pero así es la vida del estudiante.

.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos y follow a**_:

Annabella Prinx, Lulypunk, Namida koe, OreoFresa, gabyah, ogba95, sweet—sol, GRIMMM, InterMoon.

_**Muchas gracias por leer comentar a**_:

Sandra Strickland, Britney24, Lulypunk, Sil, gabyah, Guest, sweet—sol, Tsuki Utau, Linaakane, madisonlss1, Namida koe, Jam, les respondo por PM.

.

.

Y en general, muchísimas gracias por leerme, no teman comentar, por favor. Son el motor que necesito, son la gratificación y la seguridad de que no escribo mal, jaja, son el apoyo, lo son toodoooooooo y más.

Hasta la próxima, el siguiente y su publicación breve o no, depende de la cuantía de reviews.

Saludos y éxitos en todo, para todos.

MarHelga.


	3. Una rosa y un error

"**Caleidoscopio"**

* * *

***Capítulo 3: "Una rosa y un error"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

.

.

La mañana. Esa situación diaria que nos ofrece una invitación que, no siempre aceptamos de buena gana. Aquel despertar recóndito de una ensoñación perfecta; el cese imprevisto de palabras sólo dichas en un universo paralelo —para y con personas paralelas, o con las reales, en un contexto desquiciado e incoherente—, o el simple arribo a la previsible realidad inmutable.

La mañana, de un nuevo día. El primer día, del resto de los días.

Si hubiese una subasta a medio metro de distancia, donde el primer artículo ofertado fuera una brújula, cierta chica de cabello rubio habría pagado miles de dólares por ella. O tal vez, por una de esas trilladas 'bolas de cristal'. ¿Qué se traía entre manos, su mayor obsesión, su razón y motor de esta vida? ¿Acaso creía o peor aún, albergaba la esperanza de que ella lo 'conociera'? Si de soñadores natos se trataba, Arnold ya había realizado estudios universitarios, tesis y doctorados en dicha materia.

—¿Helga?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Phoebe?

—No lo sé, por eso pregunto. Estabas muy distraída. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Eh...! ¡Claro, Phoebs! No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ah, es que creí que... Bueno, quizás te inquietaba el castigo de Wartz...

—Nada de eso. Ya verás que ni me castigará. Sólo era pintura al agua. Hasta con algo de saliva solamente, el Auditorio queda como nuevo.

Phoebe frunció el ceño, en señal de desagrado ante tal comentario.

—Entonces, Helga... ¿Tú lo hiciste, verdad? ¿Pero...?

—¿Acaso cuestionas el hecho de que sin mi intervención no se hubiera 'arruinado' alguna situación a punto de desarrollarse; cuyo desenlace me habría afectado terrible, irremediable, pero que si me preguntas, será algo inexplicablemente respondido? ¿Acaso pones en duda mi buen —pero obstinado— juicio, posiblemente en pos de preservar mi salud mental y un no comprobado, pero probable feliz porvenir? ¡¿Esa es tu incertidumbre?! ¡¿Es esa tu inquietud filosófica?!

—No, yo sólo te iba a preguntar dónde venden acuarelas de ese tipo...

—Ah. Bien, en la librería, la que está a la vuelta del bar de malteadas.

—Está bien.

—¿Phoebe?

—¿Sí, Helga?

—Esta charla, nunca, ni en otro universo, sucedió.

—A la orden.

.

.

.

* * *

—Estás completamente loco, viejo. Es decir, ¿a quién en su sano juicio, se le ocurriría trata de cambiar a Helga G. Pataki? ¡Es algo delirante!

—No intentaré cambiarla, Gerald. Uno no puede cambiar a las personas. Sólo ellas, si lo desean, pueden hacerlo.

—¿Cuál es el punto? —inquirió el moreno.

—Quiero que me conozca mejor, antes de que diga que 'me odia'.

—Pero, ¿por qué te importa? Creo que eres consciente de que no siempre puedes agradarle a todo el mundo…

—Es lo mismo que ella dijo. Pero creo que lo que sí debe cambiar, es el prejuzgar a las personas.

—Oh, Arnold... Qué agallas tienes, hermano. Sólo espero que no salgas golpeado de ésta.

.

—Buenos días, niños. Hoy, como ya sabían, organizaremos el proyecto de Biología. ¡Reúnanse con sus parejas habituales de trabajo, y les dictaré las consignas!

—A un lado, cabeza de cepillo. Debo ir por Phoebe.

—De nada Helga, gracias por pedir permiso tan civilizadamente.

Helga le enseñó sus dientes, apretándolos.

—Lo siento, Helga, pero ¿podrías trabajar conmigo? —preguntó Arnold.

—¿Qué? ¿Contigo? —respondió algo indignada—. ¡Dame una buena razón para que haga eso!

Phoebe no articulaba palabra.

—Que hoy liberes tu mente, y dejes fuera todos tus prejuicios. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podría serte divertido.

—¿Divertido, contigo? ¡Pff! ¡Ven, Phoebe! ¡Ven, que el Cabeza de Balón no tomó sus medicinas hoy, aparentemente! Helga se disponía para ir con Phoebe, pero Arnold tomó su brazo.

—No te vayas.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo, tonto! ¡Juro que me vengaré por esto!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por atreverte a tocarme! ¡Jamás, JAMÁS, vuelvas a hacerlo! ¿Entendiste?

—Está bien, perdón. Sólo quería que por una vez, seamos un buen equipo.

—Lo seremos, siempre que yo ponga las reglas.

.

.

_Cada vez que te acercas a mí,  
y no lo puedo resistir…  
me provocas locas ganas de tocarte,  
me provocas locas ganas de empujarte._

Cada vez que te acercas a mí,  
mi corazon empieza a latir.  
me provocas locas ganas de besarte,  
me provocas locas de tocarte…

Me haces sentir algo que,  
algo que eriza la piel,  
es como un fuego interior,  
que me quema…

.

.

¡Si existe un Dios de los pensamientos bizarros, Helga estuvo rezándoles muchas oraciones! Tonto, inútil y necio Cabeza de Balón con 'sus planes' para 'dominar el mundo'; tersas y hermosas manos sobre su brazo. Intrépidas e inertes sensaciones al tener tan cerca de sí misma a su amado. Maldita tempestad propia, su carácter impulsivo.

—Y bien, ¿trabajarás conmigo?

—Si luego dejas de asecharme, lo haré.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que haya aceptado trabajar contigo, Cabeza de Balón.

—¿Qué tiene de increíble, Helga?

—Que siendo insoportable como eres, acepté de todos modos.

—Tratemos de llevarnos bien, ¿sí?

Helga sólo giró los ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

Tan manso como pradera encantada, tan verde como la ilusión de la esperanza. Así luce el parque de la ciudad de Hillwood, cualquier día soleado y pleno como éste.

Buscar en la inmensidad de sus escondites, muestras útiles al experimento. Tratar de hallarle al chico rubio de sus sueños, algún defecto, era como intentar adueñarse del panal de millones de abejas. Arnold era la miel misma: espeso, pegajoso. Dulce como nada, perfecto como nadie. Tan cálido como... Como...

—¿Helga? ¿Helga?

—¡¿Qué quieres, Arnold-o?!

—Estabas como perdida... Encontré el tipo de hierba que nos pide el experimento, es el tuyo.

—¡Déjame a mí buscar mi parte, y no te inmiscuyas en lo ajeno!

—Está... Está bien, quería ayudarte nada más... ¿Por qué tienes que reaccionar así?

—Por nada que te importe. —"¡Sí, Helga! ¿Por qué reaccionas así?" —una voz interna, le reclamaba su particular y grosera forma de responder.

—Lo siento. Es que odio la naturaleza, Biología y este estúpido proyecto.

—Y a mí, ¿no? Jeje, solo bromeo. Vamos Helga, si la conoces bien, te gustará. La naturaleza es maravillosa.

—No todo lo que uno conoce es válido para que nos guste, chico listo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque conozco muchas cosas que no me gustan, y cuanto más las conozco, más me desagradan.

—Entonces, odias el medio ambiente, ¿y ya?

—No, no hablo de eso... —lanzó algo pensativa.

—¿Hablas de mí?

—¡No!

—¿No? —dijo Arnold, sorprendido.

—No eres el centro del universo, tonto.

Hablo de... Bueno, de cosas... De familiares... Y situaciones así...

—Ah...

—Y antes de que me lo preguntes: no. No quiero hablar de eso. —aseguró.

—Está bien, sigamos con el proyecto, ¿te parece?

—Supongo que no hay otra opción, o nos costará una enorme "F" con Simmons.

—Toma. —le indicó él.

—¿Por qué me das esto, Arnold?

—Es una rosa, tal vez si la conoces, de a poco te agrade más la naturaleza...

Y Arnold avanzó en la caminata... Helga quedó perpleja.

—Sí, tal vez... Tú y tus teorías, Arnoldo —acotó para disimular su incontenible emoción.

¡Cielos, cielos! ¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Planetas aledaños, planetas aún no descubiertos, y galaxias alienígenas! ¡Arnold me dio una rosa! Bien, aunque no del modo que yo quisiera... ¡Me la dio! ¡Pétalos recubiertos de un delicado rocío, destellantes de fina belleza, equiparable a la tuya! Has hecho entrega de esta rosa en mis manos, y juro amarla, contemplarla y atesorarla junto a mí, adonde sea que vaya. Juro conservarte, hasta el fin de mis días. O hasta que afloren tus verdaderos sentimientos de amor por mí… ¡Oh, Arnold!

—Ya tenemos todo, Helga.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Que ya tenemos todos los elementos... Vaya, estás algo distraída hoy.

—¡Que no estoy distraída, Arnold-o! ¡Rayos! ¿Uno no puede pensar por un segundo? No me controles.

—No lo hago, sólo te avisaba, para que hagamos el experimento.

—A veces creo que me tratas como si fuera tu experimento.

—No eres mi experimento, Helga. ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya querido trabajar contigo? Creí que éramos un equipo...

—Y lo somos, pero no actúes como un completo idiota, ¿quieres?

—Olvídalo. ¿Vamos a mi casa?

—No esperes hacer demencia 'científica' en mi casa. Mi padre sólo nos molestaría.

—Muy bien.

.

.

.

* * *

Una rubia normalmente malhumorada, caminaba casi pegada a su amor de toda la vida. De toda una vida, y aún siendo niños. Feliz, feliz, feliz. Una explosión de alegría interna, muy bien oculta, bajo recurrentes 'señales de desprecio' intermitentes.

—Adelante, Helga.

—Gracias, Cabeza de Balón.

Subieron a la habitación de Arnold. Era como tantas veces había imaginado: Ella en su casa, recorriendo con los ojos cada objeto, cada detalle. Enmarcó todo rincón de la misma; las pertenencias de su adorado Cabeza de Balón; sus cuidadosos movimientos al desempacar los elementos para el experimento.

Todo iba bien, exceptuando las actuaciones espontáneas de Helga. Todo iba bien, porque el experimento era bastante fácil de hacer; porque requería pocos materiales y pasos. Iba perfecto, porque ahí estaba Arnold. La habitación era de ella, o al menos, la invitaba a admirar a su chico, mientras él se esforzaba por perfeccionar el trabajo. Todo iba más que bien, porque en su bolsillo tenía una rosa fresca, aunque pequeña, que le dio Arnold. Todo iba bien hasta que...

—Cabeza de balón, estoy aburrida. Encenderé la televisión.

—Está bien, ya termino de acomodar estas cosas...

—Y esta noche, en "_**Lo que una chica hace por amor...**_" Helen dice que odia a Antonio, ¿pero será cierto? ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que él ama a Laura?

—¡Por Dios! ¡Qué basura! —dijo Helga—. ¡No sé cómo hay gente que ve éstas porquerías!

—Ja, Ja. No están tan mal, además, es interesante creer un poco, es decir, dejarse llevar por la ficción...

—Oh, vamos, Arnold. No me digas que tú te sientas a ver esas tonterías, ¿o sí? Aunque, si lo hicieras, creo que sí serías un total zopenco.

—No, no las veo. Pero no son tan feas…

—Por favor. Siempre hay un sujeto atractivo y bonachón, lleno de dinero; donde hay una mujer, que suele ser pobre y se enamoran. Pero ¡No! Hay otra, que es malvada, e intenta separarlos. Pero él aún así cree en sus mentiras, la ama temporalmente, se casa, mientras la otra sufre, etcétera... Y es una estupidez absoluta.

—Oh, por favor, Helga. Se trata de creer en el amor. ¿Tú no crees en él? ¿No estás enamorada, o algo así?

—Oh, recórcholis, Cabeza de Balón. Eres adicto a las telenovelas. ¿Enamorada yo? ¡Esas cosas son para tontos! —negó moviendo las manos—. Y seguramente los tontos y cursis hablan, creen y viven por él, pero es sólo palabrería...

—Que no lo estés no significa que en el futuro no conozcas el amor… —razonó él.

—Yo no. No señor. Helga G. Pataki no se arruinará, no perderá su tiempo siguiendo a un tonto sujeto. No seré la 'esclava' de la novela.

—Es que nadie es esclavo de nadie, si hay amor verdadero... Es algo... Mágico.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué soñador eres, Arnold! No creo en esas tonterías, y tampoco deberías tú.

—Yo creo en el amor verdadero, creo que querer a alguien más es algo maravilloso...

—Suficiente prédica, Arnold... Pareces un orador.

—Ya conocerás el amor, Helga.

—Lo dudo mucho, Cabeza de Balón.

—Te diría que la actriz se me hace familiar... Laura.

—¿En serio? No me parece...

—Sí, es igual a Lila... —dijo Arnold con un tono dulce, y ensoñación mediante.

—Juraría que deliras, Arnold. Siempre nombras a Lila, aun cuando nadie se parece a ella.

—No es cierto. Yo no la nombro 'siempre'… —negó sonrojándose.

—Por favor. Sí, sí lo haces y es hasta hartante.

—No lo hago, y si lo hice, dejaré de hacerlo.

—Mejor. ¿Ves, Arnold? Dices que no sabes qué haces, pero no eres capaz de reconocer que eres denso, repetitivo y por lo tanto, insoportable. —cometó visiblemente molesta.

—Hey, hey, hey. ¿Qué te sucede, Helga? Hace un momento estábamos bien.

—Me sucede que he pasado todo un día contigo, y ya estoy cansada. Tu plan de 'conocerte para ver que eres agradable' no funciona, amigo.

—Tú lo haces bastante difícil, ¿no crees?

—El que quiere hacerse el agradable aquí, eres tú. Yo no tengo nada que demostrar.

—Pero la que dice odiarme eres tú, así que debes darme una oportunidad.

—Como antes dije, no puedes agradarle a todos. —concluyó Helga.

—¿Por qué eres tan difícil?

—Tú eres un tonto.

—Sigo creyendo que no tienes motivos para odiarme.

—Deberías esforzarte más, entonces.

En un movimiento involuntario, Helga trastabilló, cayendo sobre una mesa donde estaba el proyecto de Biología.

—¡Ah!

—¡No! ¡Helga! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Auch! ¡Eso creo! ¡Maldición! ¡Se ha arruinado! —gritó ella.

—No está tan mal...

—Oh, ¡por favor! ¡Está hecho añicos!

—Tienes razón, es un desastre... —se lamentó Arnold—. Tanto trabajo para nada...

—Lo siento, Arnold…

—Quizás si no hubiéramos discutido por tonterías, esto no habría pasado.

—¿Intentas echarme la culpa a mí, Arnold?

—No, es que...

—Tú nunca puedes asumir que también te equivocas, ¿no? ¡Eres perfecto, seguramente!

—No, no quise decir eso.

—Sí, sí lo dijiste. Quedó muy claro…

—Helga, lo dije porque estamos cansados, ya trabajamos mucho, y quería que descansáramos.

—Es mi culpa. Sólo mía, sólo dilo. ¡Mueres por hacerlo!

—Está bien, ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Si no te alteraras por cada tontería, no se habría caído el proyecto! —gritó él.

—Ah... ¡Por fin eres sincero, zopenco! Te recuerdo que ¡tú fuiste el que quería trabajar conmigo!

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Me largo de aquí. Todo esto fue inútil. —dijo la rubia.

—Tal vez lo hiciste a propósito, como lo de la pintura.

—Sigues con eso... ¡Esto sí fue un accidente! Pero, ¿qué más da?

Arnold se había quedado de espaldas hacia la puerta de su habitación, contemplando el proyecto -ahora dañado- por lo que, no se dio cuenta en qué momento Helga se había marchado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se arruinó el trabajo? ¿Por qué siempre debo ser tan grosera? ¿Por qué no puedo ser su amiga, si lo intento? ¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo mal?! ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Diablos!

.

.

Un rato más tarde desde que abandonó la casa de Arnold, se encontró con Phoebe a pocas calles del parque.

—¿Phoebe?

—Hola Helga, ¿cómo has estado? —la saludó apaciblemente.

—No muy bien. Necesito un consejo. O algo así. Esos sermones que tú sueles darme.

—Está bien, Helga. ¿De qué se trata?

Y así fue, que la rubia ya en su casa, con el consejo de Phoebe, decidió pasar toda la noche en vela, tratando de rehacer el proyecto, por su propia cuenta. La charla con su mejor amiga la 'despertó' de sus furias pasajeras.

—Es mejor reparar este error. Prefiero arreglar las cosas, y dejar 'que Arnold me agrade'. Sí. Así podré pasar tiempo con él, justo como siempre lo soñé. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde...

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Hola queridos lectores. Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le dan a esta historia. Con pocos capítulos, ya tiene lindos reviews, favoritos y follows. No lo publiqué antes, porque estaba con exámenes y quería terminar "__**UNA NAVIDAD DE CRISTAL**__". __**Por favor, si gustan de leer fics ya completados, cursis y adorables, no pueden perdérselo. ¡Quiero llegar a los 100 reviews! Faltan pocos. *Carita de perrito triste*, jaja.**_

_La letra de canción que incluyo es "__**Como perro y Gato**__" de la serie __**Sueña Conmigo**__. __**No poseo derechos sobre ellas, ni lo uso con fines de lucro.**_

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que les guste._

_Éxitos a todos. Ahora me dedicaré de lleno a "Mi Corazón se fue a la Jungla contigo" y a avanzar este, que como ya dije, irá por etapas._

_Devuelvo reviews por PM. Saludos._

_MarHelga._


	4. Un juego de azar

"**Caleidoscopio"**

* * *

***Capítulo 4: "Un juego de azar"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Con algunos pocos ingredientes, gran pasión y voluntad, pueden obtenerse exitosos resultados. Escaso tiempo; un remordimiento de aquellos; y el temor de que la cocción se arruine para siempre. Helga sabía que Arnold era un niño muy paciente, esperanzado y gentil, pero probablemente tenía sus límites. El horno ya estaba precalentado. Si dejamos quemar la preparación, no habrá decoración que la arregle.

¿Qué pasa si, aunque la temperatura esté elevada, mientras sigue crudo, nos damos cuenta a tiempo, y la moderamos? ¿Podríamos obtener una tarta perfecta? Quizás se cocinó precipitadamente. Pero tiene solución. ¿Y si nos vamos, dejando el horno al máximo? Al regresar, tendremos una tarta de carbón. No. Hay que salvar esa cocción. La tarta habrá de quedar perfecta: Retirada del horno justo a tiempo.

Una vez fría, cubierta con una deliciosa capa de chocolate derretido y frutas. Tiene que tener una solución. Es increíble a la conclusión que llegó Helga, sólo por caminar cerca de una panadería. Eso, y su hambre incipiente, claro.

Una vez más, en el parque. Sola, sola ella y la lista de materiales. Lentamente y, con algunos inconvenientes superados satisfactoriamente, reunió cada uno de ellos. Fue hasta su casa, y no salió hasta dejarlo perfecto. El timbre de la casa de huéspedes sonó.

—¡Yo abro, Abuelo! ¿Helga?

—Eh, hola Arnold.

—¿Dónde te habías ido?

—¿Me interrogarás o me dejarás pasar? Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—Adelante, supongo...

—Bien, hay una cosa que debes saber de mí: No me caracterizo por pedir perdón, ni por arrepentirme de nada. Así que, te pido disculpas por haber sido una gruñona hoy, y por haber arruinado el proyecto de Biología.

—Está bien, Helga. Disculpas aceptadas, yo también lo lamento. No quise decir que lo hiciste a propósito, lo siento. Sé que no fue así.

—Muy bien, como no quiero que reprobemos, lo he re-elaborado. Además, no participé mucho que digamos en el anterior, ¿No?

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Wow! ¡Quedó mejor que antes!

—Eh, sí... Puede ser. ¡Qué rayos! ¡Claro que está mejor que antes! No podría dudarlo. —fingiendo aires de grandeza—

—Está excelente, Helga. Gracias.

—Bueno, supongo que... Esto concluye todas las tonterías de hoy... Y que estamos a mano, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, ya está todo bien.

—Genial.

—Bueno...

—Me voy, ahora sí que ya es tarde. ¿Puedes llevarlo tú a la escuela, mañana?

—Sí, sí lo llevaré...

—Bien.

—Helga, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? La Abuela ya está preparando algo... Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—No, gracias, Cabeza de Balón. Ya es bastante tarde, Miriam se preocupará…

—Oh, de acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí... ¡Ah! Te diré algo, Cabeza de Balón. Si no le cuentas a NADIE, que te pedí perdón, quizás así y sólo así, te odie un uno por ciento menos. —amenazó.

—Es un avance.

—Sólo 'quizás', dije.

—Nos vemos, Helga.

Helga se retiró mirándolo por un ojo, caminando airosa, con ímpetu. Como si se hubiera logrado adueñar de la situación, volviendo al estado anterior de la extraña relación entre ambos, pero en un nivel de mayor tranquilidad y comodidad que le encantaba.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos en el salón estaban con detalles por finiquitar, respecto a sus proyectos. El cambio de parejas de Phoebe y Helga, por Phoebe y Gerald, resultó positivo. El mejor amigo de Arnold se llevaba bien con la mayoría de sus compañeros, y con la chica oriental, más aún.

—Así es, que los _**Philodendron**_ son arbustos o árboles pequeños, la mayoría de los cuales son capaces de trepar sobre otras plantas, o subir los troncos de otro árbol con la ayuda de raíces aéreas. —explicó Helga.

—Las hojas son generalmente grandes, a menudo lobuladas o hendidas profundamente, y pueden ser más o menos pinnadas. Se presentan alternas en el tallo. El tallo floral se puede encontrar terminal en un vástago, o en una hoja axilar. Frecuentemente son plantas con perfumes fragantes. El color presenta varios tonos de verde, o bien verde jaspeado de blanco; con frecuencia son de color pardo orín o púrpura en el envés.

—Eso es estupendo, Helga. Arnold. —dijo Simmons, viendo respectivamente a cada rubio.

La exposición salió en forma correcta, y les significó una "A" en Biología con el Sr. Simmons. Tanto conflicto inicial, finalmente valió la pena…

.

.

—Bien, querido cuarto grado, estoy muy orgullosos de ustedes, han trabajado excelentemente. —asintió muy feliz el maestro.

—Bueno, algo menos en la lista, ¿no crees, Cabeza de Balón?

—Sí, no me esperaba una "A", pero bienvenido sea, ja, ja.

—¿Qué?, ¿no esperabas una 'A'? ¡Hey! Estás con Helga G. Pataki. Era obvio que nos darían una 'A'. ¿Me ves cara de perdedora, acaso? —recriminó con indignación.

—No, es que estaba algo nervioso antes de empezar, y creí que eso nos quitaría puntos…

—En fin, todo salió bien. Ahora, puedes esfumarte con tranquilidad, Arnoldo.

Dicho lo cual, Helga avanzó rápidamente hacia la cafetería.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Phoebs?

—¡Helga! Felicidades por la 'A'.

—Oh, gracias amiga. Recién ahora sé lo que siente Phoebe Heyerdahl cada día de su vida, ja, ja, ja.

—Estuvieron muy bien.

—Oh, gracias otra vez... Verás, yo hice todo... —se regodeó.

—Me cuesta creer que Arnold se haya quedado de brazos cruzados, Helga.

—Eh, bueno... No es cierto. Ojalá se quedara callado sin hacer nada. ¡Es tan metido!

—Helga...

—Sí, como sea. Después de todo, todo salió bien. Gracias por aconsejarme, Phoebs.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—Discutimos por tonterías, y algo así, pero bueno, gracias a tu ayuda, solucioné eso…

—Quedó muy bien, ¿no?

—Sí, por suerte… Ya vengo, iré por un pudín de limón. —se incorporó Phoebe.

—Te espero... Al regreso cuéntame qué tal te fue con ese zopenco de Gerald. Apuesto a que tuviste que hacer todo tú sola.

—Hola Helga, —saludó el moreno acercándose a la mesa—, por suerte, me 'devuelves' a Arnold…

—Vaya, lo mismo digo. ¡Extraño a Phoebe!

—Sí, sí... Como sea.

—¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi frase! Además, fue el Cabeza de Balón quien quiso trabajar conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Nos vemos, Helga.

—Tonto.

—Oye, Helga, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo? –espetó Arnold, en modo simpático, a dos mesas de distancia.

—¡Pero Arnold, íbamos a hablar 'de eso'...! –se indignó Gerald.

—Sí, Gerald... Pero...

—Eh, ya vuelvo, Cabeza de Balón. — se excusó siguiendo a Phoebe a la zona de los pudines. "Sí, ¡como si fuese a volver!" pensó.

'Oh, Arnold... ¿Por qué te esmeras en perseguirme? No sé cómo no me odias de verdad, con todas las groserías que te he dirigido... ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Es preferible adorarte de lejos, que vivir… que vivir ignorándote falsamente; que vivir peleando así, contigo... Es mi instinto natural. No puedo evitarlo… y sé que más tarde o más temprano, me exaltaré y escupiré alguna tontería… Cielos… —suspiró llevando el relicario a su pecho.

* * *

Helga volvió a su lugar, junto a Phoebe, al ver que los dos mejores amigos decidieron finalmente, hablar de "eso".

—Bien, cuéntame Phoebe. —esbozó devorando su pudín de chocolate y crema.

—Ehmm, todo salió bien, Gerald es un excelente compañero de equipo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¡Qué aburrido!

—Y, ¿qué tal te llevaste con Arnold? Dejando de lado el altercado…

—Bien, no 'excelente', pero como dije, todo salió bien.

—Ah, genial. Últimamente han estado pasando bastante tiempo juntos. ¿O me parece a mí?

—Sí, fue por una ridícula idea de él, de trabajar conmigo... Creo que ya te he contado sobre esto… Desde lo de la pintura, tiene ideas dementes.

—¿Ah sí? No recuerdo que me hayas dicho nada al respecto. ¿Ideas dementes? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Dice que... Bueno, ¡rayos! De alguna forma, descubrió que eso no fue precisamente un accidente, y de ahí en adelante, me ha estado molestando con cosas como: "¿Y por qué lo hiciste?" Bla, bla, bla... Y le dije que yo lo odio. Y ya.

—Pero Helga...

—¡Cállate, Phoebe! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Está bien, continúa... —temió la oriental.

—La cuestión es, que dice que yo 'prejuzgo' a las personas y demás. —comenzó a molestarse y a azotar la cuchara en el pequeño tazón de pudín—. Luego, empezó con otras tonterías como que "Si yo lo conozco mejor" no lo odiaría. Y parecería que quiere pasar cada estúpido momento conmigo, como una especie de asechador serial, ¡es criminal!

—Helga, él solo trata de agradarle a la gente. Quiere ser tu amigo, ¿no te das cuenta? —reflexionó su amiga.

—Pero... Yo no quiero ser… su amiga Phoebe. Tú bien lo sabes. —dijo casi con un hilo de voz.

—Lo sé, pero ¿prefieres tenerlo de enemigo? Es decir, ¿es mejor que crea que lo odias?

—No sé cuál es el punto.

—El punto es, que abras los ojos. No tienes que ser grosera todo el tiempo. Imponerte esta… fachada —dijo señalándola de arriba hacia abajo—. Si fueran amigos, no tendrías que actuar así. Podrías divertirte y pasar lindos momentos.

—No lo sé, es muy pegajoso. ¿Quién aguantaría tanto tiempo, junto a un Cabeza de Balón como él, eh? Apuesto a que ni tú lo lograrías.

—No te morirás por intentarlo, Helga.

—Me llamó 'miedosa', —recordó nuevamente molesta—, ¿puedes creer? ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Lamento decirte esto, pero creo que él tiene razón. No lo haces, sólo porque tienes miedo. Dime, Helga ¿qué podrías perder? Piénsalo un poco. —concluyó Phoebe, ahora sí, dedicándose de lleno a su pudín de limón.

¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres huirle a tus miedos, Helga? —repreguntó luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio entre ambas.

—No son miedos, Phoebe. ¡Detesto cuando te pones en psicóloga! ¡Ash!

.

.

.

* * *

No hay una mesa, ni una baraja de naipes desplomándose entre sus manos. No hay una fila interminable de apostadores, obligándote a jugar, ni a perder. Pero, ¿y si jugamos? No es uno de esos juegos, donde todo 'está en juego'. Es un juego, en el que Arnold es el contrincante, o es tu compañero de equipo. Es escaparle sucesivamente, día tras día a tus propios miedos, o jugar, sin apostar nada, apostándolo todo al mismo tiempo.

Es un juego en el que aparentemente no se gana nada a priori, pero se ganaría todo, a la vez. Donde nada corre peligro, pero hay mucho por proteger. Son algunas piezas puntuales o fichas delimitadas, las que se podrían mover. ¿O sí era un castillo de naipes? En fin. Sólo habría que seguir unas sencillas reglas básicas.

Como en todo juego, hay que ser hábil. La idea es divertirse, experimentar. Distenderse, aprender. Acercarse, indagar, conocer. Ganar el trofeo… Mmm. Eso se está por ver.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola queridos lectores. ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Ante todo, unas enormes e infinitas disculpas por el retraso en la actualización. El día anterior a la último capítulo publicado, había rendido dos exámenes el mismo día (en ambos salí súper victoriosa, así que felicidad completa). Y a los pocos días de eso, comencé a estudiar lo que próximamente rindo. Sé que a pocos podrán interesarles mis "conflictos bélicos académicos y exámenes", pero es la pura verdad. Ni más ni menos. Es más, ni siquiera estuve leyendo varios fics de los que me declaro adicta, por no distraerme T.T

Son cerca de las _**6am**_ acá, Dios santo. Pero es elmejor momento, en paz para editar y publicar. Además, estudio de noche, siempre. Créanme. Hice varios amagues de actualizar la semana pasada y por esto y aquello, no pude.

Esto fue escrito en Diciembre, y tengo una novedad: los siguientes dos capítulos ya están casi escritos, luego de ellos, será el salto temporal de la historia, si Dios, el Papa Francisco y la Virgen quiere. :3

Sé que este capítulo no quedó "wow", no me maten por ello. Jaja. Quise subirlo, para ir delineando una serie de situaciones que vienen en los que siguen.

Agradezco a todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que recibo. Los amo y respondo por PM.

Besos, abrazos y en algo así como 10 días, nos volvemos a ver por acá.

MarHelga!


	5. El reflejo

"**Caleidoscopio"**

* * *

***Capítulo 5: "El reflejo"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Idéntica al rocío en primavera. Tal como la miel fresca, una luciérnaga. La mismísima dulzura, un día de fiesta. El amor estaba en el aire, si se hablaba de ella.

Cierto rubio cabeza de balón, sonreía atontado idealizando a Lila Sawyer.

Cualquiera que entendiera a Helga, sabría cómo esto se siente. Cualquiera que haya experimentado ese revoltijo inevitable de sentirse enamorado, podría precisar qué hermoso es el amor; cuán feliz es el momento de llegar donde irá esa persona especial y buscarla incesantemente con la mirada perdida. No habría nadie que pudiera negar, que el amor era tan bello, como horrible. No habría nadie, que se atreviera a postular la tesis de que saberse no correspondido era la peste misma, una maldición.

Casi como algo ya mecánico, todos los días, las cosas se desarrollaban de un modo. El viaje en autobús, clases y proyectos; la cafetería, más clases; la salida. Y todo, siempre igual. Arnold pensando en la pelirroja, más no en ella. Oh, sí. Esa patada karateca en el estómago, cada vez que tu chico se pasea feliz con una niña que no eres tú. A eso, estaba acostumbrada Helga y a tanto más...

—¿Qué onda, Phoebs? ¿Ya terminaste de estudiar? —preguntó con desinterés.

—Sí, Helga... La semana de exámenes se aproxima y quiero estar bien preparada, ¿sabes? —respondió Phoebe, al tiempo que cargaba sus libros—. ¿Tú cómo vas?

—Lo usual: estudiaré la noche anterior y saldré victoriosa en todas las asignaturas, amiga.

—Vaya... ¿Y puedes con todo en tan poco...?

—¡Claro! —gruñó con simpleza. Phoebe frunció el entrecejo, no entendiendo cómo lo hace.

—Y... ¿cómo van las cosas con...?

Helga la miró amenazantemente. ¿Cómo va el mantecado? —cambió la pregunta, sutilmente.

—Bien... Aburrido. —sentenció a priori—. Ya hasta es hartante que insista con esto, pero...

—Yo creo que está funcionando muy bien...

—¿Y tú qué sabes sobre estas cosas, Phoebe? Sé que serás científica o algo así, pero este es un experimento del zopenco de Arnold y para serte sincera, ¡no creo que esté funcionando nada bien! —protestó, alterada por verlos platicar a él y Lila en la acera.

—Helga...

—¡¿Qué?! —masculló.

—¿Quieres que nos reunamos a estudiar esta noche?

—No. ¿Tengo otra opción? —espetó entre dudosa y evasiva.

—Vamos... Sé que no te está yendo bien en Álgebra...

—Sólo necesito un estúpido siete, vaya cosa. —gruñó pateando una latita de gaseosa.

—Mmm. ¿A las siete, en mi casa? —propuso la oriental.

—Sí, lo que sea... Gracias, Phoebe...

—No hay de qué, Helga... —saludó despidiéndose.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Y nunca hablaron del tema?

—Es que eso ocurrió hace semanas y...

—Pero Arnold, tú aseguraste que estuvieron a punto de 'confesarlo' —dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Sí, Gerald... Pero no se dio la ocasión... Presiento que esta noche podré hablar con ella... —agregó sonrojado.

—¿Qué? ¡Wow, "Señor, tengo una cita"! ¿Por qué rayos no lo dijiste antes? —interrogó mientras le daba el primer mordisco a su hot dog.

—No, es que, verás... No es una cita—cita, sino, que es una reunión de estudio... –dijo con nerviosismo, Arnold.

—Así que así se les llama ahora a las citas, galán... Con razón no he tenido ni una, hermano...

—No, no... Sí estudiaremos, pero trataré de que ella... Tú sabes... Me escuche...

—Y que diga "¡Sí, Arnold, quiero ser tu novia!, ¿eh? —se burló amistosamente.

—Gerald, no te burles. —dijo riendo.

—Bien, pero luego debes contarme todo, ¿no?

—¡Claro!

.

.

* * *

—Hola, Señora Hayerdahl... —dijo luego de golpear la puerta—. ¿Phoebe está?

—Hola, Helga, ¿cómo has estado?

—Odiando las Matemáticas, ¿y usted?

—Oh, yo muy bien. Phoebe me comentó algo sobre una reunión de estudio, ¿puede ser?

—Sí, ella ideó este 'plan' para que me vaya mejor en los exámenes...

—¡Genial! Estoy segura de que te irá muy bien. Adelante, la llamaré.

—Permiso, gracias. –agregó Helga mientras tomaba asiento en el living de la casa de su amiga.

.

—¿Entonces no estudiaremos aquí?

—No, Helga, mi mamá tiene club de lectura esta noche.

—Eso suena más divertido que lo que haremos nosotras. —dijo con hastío.

—Oh, vamos. Las Matemáticas no son tan malas...

—Las Matemáticas no sirven.

—¿Bromeas, Helga?

—Sólo vamos y ya, Phoebe. Harás que me arrepienta.

—En marcha.

—Genial, a la biblioteca. Creo que en un museo me divertiría más...

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Vaya, Arnold! No tenía idea... Esto es hermoso... –se maravilló Lila.

—Gracias... —espetó sonrojado, rascándose la nuca.

—No debiste tomarte semejante trabajo...

—Es que así nos será más divertido el estudio...

—Lo agradezco, Arnold. Siento que el Señor Simmons no se equivocó al asignarte como mi tutor... Nadie lo haría mejor que tú...

—Oh, nada de eso... —respondió halagado.

—Claro que sí. Eres fantástico... —sonrió Lila.

El rubio había preparado un espléndido picnic en su azotea, junto a los libros de Química. Jugos de naranja; sorbetes adornados y emparedados de banana con mantequilla de maní hacían del estudio, algo muy placentero.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Y tú esperas que yo me aprenda todo esto en tres días?

—Helga, por favor. Estos son los resúmenes. Con esto, repasarás solamente.

—¡¿Resúmenes?! ¡Es criminal! ¡Si esos son los 'resúmenes', no quiero pensar lo que serían los libros enteros! Lamento decirlo, ¡pero estás loca! —gritó sacudiendo las manos en el aire.

—Helga, cálmate, por favor. Por eso iremos a la biblioteca, allí hay unos libros que son la clave para los exámenes.

—_"La clave para los exámenes..."_ —la imitó mofándose. Phoebe la miró enfadada—. Lo siento, Phoebe. Es que odio esto.

.

—Lo sé, pero necesitas ese siete, ¿no? —Sólo vamos.

.

.

.

* * *

—Muy sabrosos estos emparedados, Arnold... —dijo alegre la chica.

—Gracias, Lila... ¿Más jugo? —preguntó caballeroso tomando la jarra.

—Así está bien, gracias. ¿Empezamos?

—Sí, sí. Permíteme buscar mis apuntes...

—Sé que no es mi fuerte, pero estoy segura de que lo entenderé si me explicas tú... —aseguró Lila.

—Gracias, y claro que te irá bien, sé que tú puedes... —le respondió perdiéndose en su mirada. Bien, aquí tengo un ejemplo: Vemos en la Tabla Periódica de elementos, el valor del Helio, Manganeso y Potasio. Sólo debemos agrupar éste por un lado, agregarle el otro y descontar los de la otra columna.

—Así que... ¿eso es todo, Arnold?

—Básicamente... Luego, hay que descontar éste y sumarle el último. –indicó él.

—¿Algo así...? —preguntó la pelirroja, resolviéndolo en su hoja.

—¡Sí, Lila! Genial. Exactamente así. ¿Qué te parece si te dicto otros enunciados y tratas de hacerlos tú sola?

—Es una excelente idea. Cielos, Arnold, eres un gran tutor.

—Y tú una perfecta estudiante, Lila... Oye, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte...

—¿Me disculpas un momento? Quisiera ir al tocador...

—Oh, claro... Seguro. ¿Te digo dónde está? —dijo dispuesto.

—No, no, gracias; no será necesario... Sólo espérame. Vuelvo en un segundo, ¿sí? —Bien, buscaré más ejercicios mientras tanto.

Lila sonrió asintiendo, y se levantó rumbo a las escaleras. Necesitaba salir de allí, aunque fuese con la excusa del baño.

.

.

.

* * *

—Y... ¿Cómo haces para entender estas cosas, Phoebe? —preguntó al tiempo que su amiga revolvía frenéticamente algo en dos libros diferentes.

—Porque me gusta; las Matemáticas me apasionan, Helga. Sólo se trata de poner atención y practicarlas.

—Vaya... Con razón no las entiendo: no me gustan, no me interesan y mucho menos, practico nada.

—Déjame que encuentre esa explicación...

Fue la clave para entender los ejes cartesianos y las variantes. Helga resopló con resignación, apoyando la cara en su mano, el codo en la mesa. Al parecer, la visita guiada a la biblioteca sería más extensa de lo que pensaba. Se preguntaba cómo era que aquello que no era de su interés, le resultaba tan difícil. ¿Arnold sería tan difícil? Si los números se convirtieran en coordenadas de color verde como sus ojos, ¿las entendería sin complicaciones? Tal vez si los largos y capciosos enunciados fueran prosa, sabría los resultados sin siquiera intentar desarrollar la consigna. Oh... Todo se vuelve tan claro. Todo resulta fácil si se piensa en la satisfacción de algo regocijante como lo es el amor, el que atesora por Arnold.

—¡Helga! —la llamó Phoebe, ganándose la primera alerta de la bibliotecaria—. Lo siento. —aclaró en respuesta a la reprimenda.

—¿Qué, Phoebe? —Estabas distraída, trataba de decirte que encontré parte de las explicaciones. —dijo en un susurro.

—Lo siento, es que este sitio es aburrido. Es decir, por poco casi me duermo... Solo hay libros de números, números y más números... ¡No hay nada de letras! —chilló en un susurro.

—Lo sé, sé que no te gusta, pero como a ti no te agrada Álgebra, a mí no me gusta la clase de Inglés tampoco, sin embargo, está en la currícula... Así que hay que pasarla. Vamos, Helga. Pon lo mejor de ti. El señor Simmons no te asignó un tutor pero lo estoy haciendo para que te vaya bien.

—No sabía que odiaras Inglés... —Sí, bueno... Yo también... Tengo un tutor. —soltó avergonzada. —¡Phoebe! —chilló.

—Se lo advierto, señorita... —gruñó la mujer de la biblioteca—. Respete el cartel. —dijo señalando el letrero gigante de "**NO HABLAR**". Helga asintió con sorna.

—Phoebe, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías problemas con esa asignatura? Podría haberte ayudado.

—No... Lo sé... Es que yo...

—No siempre tienes que ser la mejor en todo siempre. —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé, es que no me siento orgullosa de ello. ¡Helga, obtuve una "C", nunca antes me había sucedido! —chilló en voz baja.

—Ni que fuera tan terrible.

—Ya te dejé señalada la página.

—¿Sabes? No entiendo cómo hacías para cantar todas esas canciones del bobo ése...

—¿A qué te refieres, Helga? —preguntó incómoda.

—Si no sabes inglés, ¿cómo hacías?

—¿Podemos volver a Álgebra, por favor?

—¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ronnie Matthews? —siguió inquiriendo la rubia.

—Helga. ¿Podemos continuar? Llevo prisa.

—Bien, bien.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lila regresó del baño, alegre como lo era todo el tiempo. Arnold no hacía más que pensar en lo que diría cuando ella volviese, cómo y qué reacción provocaría en el objeto de su deseo.

—Bien, ya estamos.

—Ya te anoté nuevos ejercicios. También te dejé otros ya resueltos míos, para que veas cómo es el paso a paso, Lila.

—Gracias, Arnold. Seguramente saldrás con una "A".

—Tú también, dalo por hecho. —respondió perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Un pequeño "_bip_" se oyó en el teléfono de Lila. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su bolso, en busca del aparato. Chequeó la leyenda en la pantalla.

—¿Me disculpas un momento? Debo responder...

—Adelante, tómate tu tiempo, Lila.

—Gracias... —acotó mientras comenzaba a redactar con cierta rapidez en sus dedos—. ¿Sabes...? Yo... Lo lamento mucho.

—¿Sucede algo, Lila? El tono la voz de la chica denotaba preocupación.

—Sí, es que... Surgió algo, un compromiso y yo... Está todo bien, pero...

—Debes irte, ¿cierto? —preguntó Arnold algo decepcionado.

—Sí y lo siento, Arnold. Deberás creer que soy una irresponsable...

—No, Lila... Nada más alejado. Entiendo que haya surgido algo...

—Me llevaré los ejercicios y prometo resolver todo para mañana.

—Perfecto. ¿A la misma hora, entonces?

—Sí, sí. Yo te llamaré, ¿sí? —dijo apurada.

—Está bien, Lila... Te acompaño.

—Oh, no, no es necesario, ya te tomaste muchas molestias por hoy, Arnold.

—Insisto, Lila.

Esa era la insistencia de la no resignación. La llama viva que albergaba dentro de su corazón, aun después de tantos "no". La tenacidad, la esperanza. La misma, idéntica, casi la misma que Helga, aunque él no lo supiera. Las cortesías desmedidas; varias tareas juntos; comentarios amigables y cuántos gestos más. Ese era Arnold enamorado de Lila, un año más tarde. Mediando el quinto grado, la imposibilidad del desafío lograba que el encanto de la señorita Lila Sawyer lo encandilara aún más. Quizás Helga no era la única persona rubia obsesionada con alguien...

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Entendiste?

—Algo así. Y luego, ¿mido con la regla los mismos valores, trazo "x" y trazo "y"?

—Debes poner la escala con los números positivos y negativos, primero.

—Rayos. —bufó Helga.

—Helga, repasa la hoja dieciséis, luego checa mis apuntes. Iré a devolver estos libros.

—Está bien, maestra Heyerdahl... —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

—Las siete y cuarto, ¿por? –respondió la rubia.

—Uy, qué tarde se me hizo... Lo siento, Helga. Debo reunirme con mi tutor. —afirmó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Ahora? ¿Y quién es, Phoebe?

—Lo siento. Llámame más tarde así nos reunimos el domingo. ¡Adiós, Helga!

Los pequeños pies de Phoebe corrieron con velocidad. La rubia quedó desconcertada.

¡Por cierto, Helga, devuelve estos libros por mí! —dijo un minuto antes de irse.

—Bien, bien, ¡pero después no digas que no te hago favores!

.

* * *

Rayos. Sólo eso podía decir Helga, en su mente. Habiendo abandonado la biblioteca, fue por unos dulces a la tienda. Seguía cargando con los apuntes de Phoebe; sus resúmenes, indicaciones y otros cuadros conceptuales. Los ejes cartesianos parecían odiarla a más no poder. Sentada en el parque, se sentía frustrada de no poder entender esos malditos ejercicios como también, se preguntaba para qué habrían de servirle en su vida futura... Como las casualidades más inesperadas que existen, alguien vendría a darle una mano en su misión.

—¡Helga! —la saludó alegre desde lejos, con la mano.

—¿Arnold? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Cabeza de balón? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Iba a devolver unos libros de Química, ya casi termino mi tutoría.

—Ah. Cierto, eres el tutor de Lila... —espetó seria.

—Sí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estudiabas? —preguntó intrigado.

—Sí, estudio Álgebra. Se vienen esos estúpidos exámenes 'terroríficos' del quinto grado, ya sabes.

—Sí, por eso el Señor Simmons nos hizo ayudarnos entre nosotros. Creo que fue una buena idea.

—Sí, sí... —dijo ella con desinterés—. Pero aunque Phoebe Me ayude y todo eso, no creo que logre pasarlo. De todas maneras, no me importa.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Helga? Yo creo que te irá bien. Álgebra no es imposible.

—Cabeza de balón sabelotodo. Ja, ojalá tengas razón... Voy a devolver unos libros de Phoebe, no creo que eso sea de tu interés, ¿verdad?

—Yo también tengo que regresar unos... Te acompaño, si no te molesta.

—Eh... Bien. —soltó sin inmutarse.

.

.

* * *

El agua de la fuente central brotaba con exuberante brillo y cristalinidad, donde la vegetación lucía en un verde encandilante. La verdad, es que ir junto a Arnold le hacía doler el estómago de nervios. En realidad, su presencia la alteraba; sus ojos esmeralda, esa calidez que él bien se encargaba de derrochar; y el sonido de su voz dirigiéndose a ella. En su interior, había una orquesta sinfónica tocando el bongó en su estómago. Había una cosa oculta, y un espantoso temor que la hacía permanecer así.

—Se te cayó esto, Helga. —dijo él, cuando ella acomodó sus libros dejando ir al suelo una hoja.

—Gracias. —aceptó tomándolo.— Oh, era esta porquería.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Arnold con interés.

—Mi papá... —masculló Helga—. Quiere que me inscriba en una academia de patín y ha estado atormentándome largo rato con eso.

—Suena bien, es decir... Es divertido.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no te inscribes tú, si lo es? Ni loca. No haré de mi vida lo que Bob se le venga en mente.

—Bueno, no sería una mala idea... No tengo mucho que hacer después de clases... —concluyó el chico.

—Mmm. Qué zopenco optimista eres, Arnoldo. No sé para qué me insiste con eso… —resopló.—

—Sería una buena forma de matar el tiempo.

—Podría ser, quien sabe. Por cierto. –se detuvo antes de entrar a la biblioteca.— Aquí no puedes hacer alharaca de nada. La bibliotecaria te mandará a prisión. –advirtió desganada.

—Muy bien, no hablemos entonces, Helga. –dijo un gentil Arnold, sosteniéndole la puerta de la entrada principal.

Al salir, Helga se sentía en parte liberada. Deshacerse de lo que su amiga amaba y ella odiaba, la hizo distenderse un poco de sus preocupaciones y nerviosismo.

—Genial. Genial. Genial. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que esto? –dijo como para sí misma.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Helga?

—Es Phoebe. Su abuela enfermó, y no podrá ayudarme mañana. Cada maldito día es vital para practicar y aprender. –se quejó.

—Creí que decías que no te importaba…

—Bueno, sucede que sí me importa. No quiero estar en las vacaciones comiendo libros, genio…

—Puedo ayudarte mañana, si lo deseas.

—¿Es este otro de tus intentos de agradarme, Cabezón?

—No… —respondió dudoso.

—Está bien, está bien. Entiendo el juego. –agregó Helga alejándose, con verborragia y claridad—. Mañana, aquí, a las cuatro. No llegues tarde, ¿sí?

—No olvides tus libros.

—No los olvidaré, Arnoldo. Por cierto, ¡gracias! –dijo tímida, en la distancia al rubio.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Hola gente hermosa. Para no perder la costumbre, son las 7am acá. Es la mejor hora para editar. Viva el vampirismo._

_Dije la última vez, que me "verían" en diez días. Pequé de fabuladora, supongo. Ya estaba casi escrito, pero entre mi exámen –en el que fallé, lo digo así y listo, sin aburrirlos— y la vorágine humana, no pude editar, subir, seguir escribiendo: nada._

_Se acerca una fecha especial para mí: El 26/08 cumplo un año (¡UN AÑO, JODER!) en FanFiction, no saben lo feliz que me hace, y a la vez, triste. Porque en escasos días empiezo las clases, y se viene un semestre durísimo para mí, por lo que mis actualizaciones en el otro fic serán prácticamente mensuales o bimestrales. Insisto, no quiero hacer algo a las apuradas, quiero darles un final de calidad. Me comprometí con esa historia (Como con todas lo hago) y quiero hacerlo de la mejor forma posible. ¿Es muy obvio que para escribir este capítulo me basé en mis propias torturas mentales y psicológicas y en mi montón de libros? Ay, ay, ay, si vieran la parva de libros que hay en mi mesa… Todos allí, mirándome, recelosamente, no son de Química, ni Álgebra pero… en fin. _

_Muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, follow y favoritos. Los amo, desde aquí, hasta el cielo y más allá. El capítulo que sigue será el último del período de la infancia de los rubios. Lila oculta algo que cambiará todo, para siempre. Ya veremos._

_Respondo reviews del capítulo anterior por PM._

_Gracias, por leer, agregar, comentar, por la paciencia, por todo._


	6. Derrumbe

"**Caleidoscopio"**

* * *

***Capítulo 6: "Derrumbe"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un sábado a la tarde, día soleado.

Cuatro personas, cada una con cierta prisa por concluir sus actuales actividades, para proseguir con lo que la agenda indicaba.

Una chica rubia, se apresuraba por salir del baño que había tomado, ultimar algunos detalles de la sala de estar; esperando a que su amado y suplente tutor llegase. Al parecer, el día anterior Phoebe le escribió que no podría ayudarla, porque su abuela había enfermado y pasaría todo el fin de semana lejos de casa. Por suerte hay hadas madrinas. Para su grandiosa suerte, las hadas madrinas tienen ojos verdes, cabeza de balón y cabello rubio. Pero para su suerte, las hadas madrinas colaboraban en sus milagros a varias personas, además de ella. Sí, inclusive a la perfecta Lila, Lila Sawyer. Eso la hacía molestar. ¿Cuándo sería el maldito día en que la señorita perfecta no requiriera de los bondadosos servicios del objeto de su afecto? Pero basta. No quiere molestarse más de lo usual, ni recibirlo ya estando con pésimo talante...

No muy distante de la casa Pataki, en el parque, una pelirroja conversaba amenamente con un niño. Ellos parecían olvidar la noción del tiempo, como también, era evidente que existía cierta confianza y empatía entre ellos.

Por su parte, Arnold, salía de su casa rumbo a la de Helga, ansiando que se hicieran las siete para su reunión de estudio con Lila. Quizás Dios haga las cosas de cierto modo, por motivos que él sólo conoce y para mejor. Quizás hoy, él podría continuar con esa charla pendiente de hace casi un mes. Quizás, quizás hoy fuera el día en que Lila correspondiera a sus sentimientos, finalmente.

.

—Ah, por fin llegas, Arnoldo.

—Hola también, Helga.

—Adelante. —le indicó desganada.

—¿"Por fin"? Son las cuatro en punto, ¿no acordamos esa hora?

—Tal vez, verás, no soy experta en "números", Einstein.

—¿Empezamos? —dijo él apoyando sobre la mesa sus libros.

—Sí, estoy ansiosa, cabeza de balón. Arnold suspiró largamente. La tarde se pasaría muy despacio...

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Te he extrañado mucho, Lila…

—Yo también... No creí que sería tan difícil el vivir tan lejos.

—Bueno... En eso, no coincido. —dijo el chico—. Alejarme de ti fue lo más duro que he tenido que hacer... Lila se sonrojó.

.

.

.

.

—Y... ¿Qué onda?

—¿Qué onda? ¿Sobre qué, Helga?

—No lo sé. Sólo quiero ser... Tú sabes... —dijo Helga haciendo garabatos con el lápiz en su hoja—. intentaba ser cortés, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah, yo...

—No importa. Déjalo así. —continuó resolviendo sus ejercicios—. Supongo que no es normal que alguien como yo pregunte algo por cortesía. Mejor continuemos.

—Lo siento, Helga.

—Sí, yo también... —Balbuceó.

—Ya que preguntabas —siguió Arnold—, todo en orden, luego de enseñarte tendré la última clase con Lila...

—Ojalá fuera la última —masculló molesta.

—¿Perdón? No entendí lo que dijiste...

—¿Qué? —dijo a la vez que tosía, fingiendo estar distraída—. Que... Ojalá Lila pase el exámen. Por suerte, soy muy buena en Química, Cabeza de balón. Es extraño, ¿sabes? —concluyó trazando las coordenadas de su ejercicio—, es extraño que siendo tan buena en Química, me cueste tanto Álgebra.

—Lograrás pasar el exámen, Helga...

—Sí, eso espero. Odiaría tener que verte en verano. —Arnold se puso serio—. Es broma. Para ese entonces, Phoebe estaría disponible para ayudarme.

—Ten fe. Mañana podría explicarte, si es necesario...

—No creo que sea...—comenzó Helga, interrumpida por Bob.

—Oye, Olga...

—Soy Helga, papá... Diablos. —protestó.

—¿Quién es tu amiguito? —inquirió Bob.

—Es Arnold.

—Hola, Señor Pataki... —saludó de pie, estrechándole la mano.

—Hola, Alfred... En fin, ¿ya viste el volante del que te comenté, Helga?

—Sí, papá... —respondió girando los ojos—. No me convertiré en patinadora de hielo. No soy como Olga, ¿está bien?

—Pero, Helga, Olga me recomendó especialmente que fueras a esa academia. Cree que hacer actividad física será bueno para tu salud, jovencita.

—Pero papá, ¿tú lo crees? No; entonces, déjame en paz.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer, mañana? —preguntó su padre, desplegando otro volante similar sobre la mesa donde ellos estudiaban.

—Mmm, sí. ¿Sabes? Pensaba seguir estudiando con Arnold. —improvisó para conformarlo.

—Bien, tú te lo pierdes. Pero considéralo. Olga me imploró que asistieras... —finalizó acomodándose en su gran sillón con una _Yahoo_.

—Como si Olga supiera qué es lo mejor y lo peor para mí. Cáspita. —se quejó en voz baja.

—No es tan mala idea, Helga. Aquí dice que es patín sobre ruedas, no sobre hielo... —comentó Arnold, tomando el volante.

—¡Oh, vamos, Arnold! ¿Tú también te pondrás del lado de Bob y Olga? Bien, entonces inscríbete tú. Luego me cuentas o te fotografías y me envías la foto con tus patines, ¿sí? —soltó con sarcasmo.

—Arnold suspiró hondamente.

—¿Me permites usar el baño, Helga?

—Sí, claro... Subiendo las escaleras, a la izquierda.

—Gracias. Y revisa el ítem "d)". Creo que te faltó algo. —dijo yéndose.

—Oye, si ni siquiera viste mi hoja, ¿cómo lo sabes? —él sonrió.

Una vez que el rubio se fue, Helga tomó su relicario y se escondió debajo de la mesa.

—¡Oh, Arnold, mi amor! ¡Cómo quisiera que esta matemática algebraica resuelva mi ecuación, no nos divida más; tu amor por mí se multiplique y potencie! ¡Que los ejes cartesianos del destino nos lleven por la misma línea; que las coordenadas sean perfectas y me guíen a tu corazón! ¡Oh, amor mío! —divagó—. ¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Ahora hago "poesía matemática"? ¡Dios! —reaccionó.

—¿Helga?

—¡¿Arnold?! —chilló desesperada—. ¡Auch! —se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la mesa.

—¿Ocurre algo, estás bien? —preguntó Arnold.

—¡Sí! ¡Es decir...! —dijo ya de pie—. Oye, ¿me espías o algo? ¿Hace cuánto volviste del baño? ¡Es criminal!

—Recién, pero, ¿qué hacías ahí abajo? —preguntó confundido.

—Eh... Yo... Se me cayó... ¡el lápiz! —gritó tomándolo, nerviosa—. ¡Sí, el lápiz! ¿Podemos terminar con esto, por favor? Además, no querrás llegar tarde a tu clase...

—Sí... —dijo él aun dudoso—. ¿Ya revisaste el ítem "d"?

—¡No! No tuve tiempo, porque... Estuve resolviendo los demás... —mintió Helga.

—Pero todo está como cuando me fui...

—¿Qué? Bueno, estaba releyendo las notas de Phoebe en mi cuaderno, ¿feliz?

—Mmm. Bien. Creo que hemos avanzado con respecto a hace dos horas, pero... —dijo observando la hoja.

—¿Pero...? —preguntó Helga.

—Creo que te falta un poco más de práctica...

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Más todavía? —gruñó ella.

—Es que aun no diferencias las fórmulas que hay que aplicar.

—Dios. Nunca entenderé esto...

—No te ofusques, Helga. Todavía hay tiempo... ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

—No pensarás cobrarme por tus servicios, sabelotodo cabezón, ¿no?

—Claro que no, Helga. —rió recogiendo sus hojas—. Pero podrías acompañarme a casa, allí tengo un cuaderno que olvidé traer, con ejercicios que dio el Sr. Simmons, más explicativos.

—Me parece bien. Necesito aire y salir de aquí. Si me quedo, quizás Bob me obligue a unirme a algo "loco", nuevamente...

—Jajaja. —rió otra vez el rubio.

.

.

.

* * *

Llegando a la casa de Arnold...

—En serio, Helga... ¿no me crees?

—¡Por supuesto que no, Arnoldo! Tú serías incapaz...

—En eso te equivocas... En serio. Saqué una "D" una vez y puedo probarlo.

—Sí, claro... —se burló Helga—. Oye... ¿esa no es Lila? ¡Vaya puntualidad! Llegó antes que tú.

—Sí, sí lo es... —respondió embelesado—. Pero... ¿quién es el chico?

—Será su novio. —afirmó bromeando la rubia.

—No, Lila no tiene novio, estoy seguro —respondió con incredulidad a tal teoría.

Lo que Helga, mucho menos Arnold podían imaginar, es que tan sólo terminarían de decir esas frases y algo sorprendente ocurriría. Lila, esa tierna e inocente niña por cuyo amor él moría, estaba con un niño de su edad, con estilo campirano y una mirada tan dulce como la de ella.

Los ojos de Arnold y Helga prácticamente se salen de órbita por la escena: Lila besando al chico; o el chico besando a Lila en el pórtico de la casa del rubio, a modo de despedida. Ambos se detuvieron a dos metros de llegar.

Arnold tenía un rictus estático, entre asombro, desilusión y no reacción aparente. Helga, a su vez, tuvo que sostenerse la mandíbula para que esta no cayera. Es increíble lo que el destino acababa de hacer. Era una mezcla, entre la satisfacción de saber que la pelirroja no correspondería a los sentimientos de su amado cabeza de balón, con otro tanto de compasión por él.

Helga estaba completamente segura de que nunca lo había visto así a Arnold. Tan triste... Tan desolado. Incluso, podría jurar que él tenía los ojos vidriosos... Como cuando las lágrimas quieren salir, pero el párpado inferior es la fortaleza que lo impide... Se sentía terrible por verlo así, y una parte de ella, muy en el fondo, hasta maldecía a Lila.

—Arnold... Tú... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Eh... Sí. —dijo él como pudo.

—Yo...

—No digas nada. Yo... Debo darle a Lila la última clase... —continuó acercándose a Sunset Arms. Helga lo siguió.

—¿Pero, y...?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasará con esas hojas que...? ¿Me ibas a dar?

—¡Ah, lo olvidé!

—¿Sabes qué?, pasaré en una hora y me las das, Arnold. ¿Te parece mejor? Sí, eso haré. —se auto-respondió.

—Hola chicos. —saludó amablemente Lila.

—Hola, Lila. —saludó Helga y luego Arnold, sin él poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, sí, me parece bien, Helga. Ven en una hora... Esto no tomará mucho tiempo, ¿no, Lila?

—Eso creo, Arnold. Ciertamente has sido un tutor maravilloso.

—Sí... —dijo él para sí, abriendo la puerta.

—Bien, nos vemos en un rato, Arnoldo. ¡No olvides las hojas! —fingió reprenderlo Helga, para cortar la tensión.

.

.

.

.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. ¡Santos cielos! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que algo que es bueno, realmente bueno para mí, me haga sentir tan mal?! ¡Cielos, Arnold! ¡Mi amado! ¡O soy menos mala de lo que pensé, o te amo más de que creía! Me destroza verte así, sufriendo por esa idiota de Lila; quien ¡no tiene compasión por tus sentimientos! Maldita sea ella.

¿Es esta una señal divina? ¿Es mí señal? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Arnold, mi amor! ¡Jamás lastimaría tu corazón! —recitó junto a su relicario, en la acera—. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera demostrártelo! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera hacerte sentir mejor y lograr que conozcas a la verdadera Helga G. Pataki!

—Ghh... Ghh...

—¿Brainy? ¡No tengo tiempo para tú, fuera de aquí, zoquete! —gritó empujándolo.

¡Oh, Arnold!

Helga decidió quedarse durante una hora, sentada en la entrada de la casa del rubio, aguardando la salida de la pelirroja, quien, cuando eso ocurrió, salió algo apenada, como si hubiese querido confesar algo y no lograra hacerlo.

—Adiós, Lila... —pronunció él, como mejor pudo. Helga podía jurar que el nudo en la garganta de Arnold le impedía hablar con más potencia en su voz.

—Adiós, Arnold, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela... Oh, Helga. No sabía que estabas aquí...

—Sí... —respondió desganada esta.

—Bien, nos vemos el lunes, Helga. —saludó educadamente.

—Igualmente. —concluyó la rubia.

Una vez que Lila ya se había alejado lo suficiente...

—Creí que yo iría a tu casa... —dijo él con cierta confusión—. Porque... Yo debería haberte dado las hojas cuando vinimos y...

—No, n... No importa, Arnold. Olvídalo, en serio. —respondió Helga, ya de pie.

—Bueno, subo y las busco. Pasa... —le indicó.

—No... Aquí está bien. Te esperaré. —aseguró ella.

—Bien... —susurró Arnold.

Unos momentos más tarde...

—Aquí. —señaló las hojas él.

—Gracias, Arnold...

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué te quedaste, Helga? —preguntó con más normalidad en su voz.

—Bueno, quería... —comenzó a sudar—. Preguntarte si tú... Es decir... Si... Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un helado... —terminó, aún más nerviosa.

—¿Un helado? —repreguntó con asombro él.

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué tiene de raro? ¡Ni que fuera una invitación a delinquir, cabeza de balón!

—Está bien, jaja. Apetezco un helado.

—Bien. —respondió con más calma, al ver que él rió—. ¿Vamos, Arnold?

—Vamos. –dijo el chico, con más entusiasmo.

—Ahora... ¿Puedo preguntar algo yo?

—Seguro.

—¿Estás bien, Arnold...? —preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, con más seriedad y preocupación que nunca.

—Sí, Helga... Supongo que... Lo estaré. Gracias por preocuparte por mí... —le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Eh... Sí. Es que... No me gusta que estés así... —comentó Helga desviando la mirada. Él volvió a lucir algo triste—. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Un helado te hará sentir bien.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó sin pensar.

—¡Seguro! —afirmó Helga—. He estado pensándolo, Arnold. Creo que Bob tiene razón... Bueno, Olga también. —agregó rodando los ojos.

—¿Sobre qué cosa, Helga?

—Creo que sería una buena idea inscribirme en la academia de patín.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! —dijo complacido.

—Sí... —continuó tratando de convencerse a sí misma y de sonar lo más creíble posible—, y si... Aun te gusta la idea, creo que no estaría mal, si tú también te unes. ¿Qué me dices? —concluyó al llegar a la heladería. Arnold la miró por un momento, sin poder creer el cambio de opinión.

—Sería magnífico, Helga.

—Estupendo. ¡Bob morirá de emoción!

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Queridos lectores: A lo importante. Actualizo HOY, 26/08/13, precisamente porque cumplo UN AÑO EN FANFICTION. Esta mente no deja de divagar, y en realidad, me hubiera gustado subir un fic (oneshot) que pasó por mi mente y todavía no pude escribir, pero bueno, la vida no nos da lugar a vivir del fandom, y acá está la última parte de la etapa de los rubios en la niñez.**_

_**Vaya cosita se tenía escondida Lila, ¿eh? Oigan, no crean que ella es malvada o que pretendía tener DOS novios; como ya Craig Bartlett lo ha dicho: "Ella no es mala". Y en mi historia tampoco lo será. A su tiempo, en el siguiente episodio; dependiendo de mi estado emocional – mental – académico (son tres en uno, ya), daré las pertinentes explicaciones a lo que acaba de ocurrir. También, qué otras ocupaciones tenía Phoebe como tutora.**_

_**Bueno, sobre el festejo de hoy, ¿qué decirles? Cumplí varias fantasías que tenía al comenzar: Por ejemplo, publicar más de una historia; tener más de 100 reviews; tener personitas que me marquen como autora favorita; que mis autores favoritos/as se conviertan en mis lectores, ¡WOW!; Participé en un concurso, con "Misceláneas de algún día"; donde según me dijeron, obtuve un 95 de 100 en el puntaje; y miles de cosas bellas más… Aun no lo creo, la verdad. Amo escribir, amo leer y amo esta serie. Es un ejercicio tan relajante, tan, pero tan relajante, que lo voy a hacer mientras pueda.**_

_**Los dejo, espero que les haya gustado y quiero que sepan (a los fans de "Mi corazón se fue a la jungla contigo") que nunca voy a abandonar una historia; como también a quienes yo soy lectora de sus historias; que si no las leo/comento; o no actualizo, no es por abandono, es sólo falta de tiempo, no de entusiasmo. Sé que soy reiterativa con este tema, pero siempre quiero aclararlo.**_

_**Respondo reviews anteriores por PM. Muchas gracias a quienes leen, comentan, agregan y siguen. ¡Los amo! ¡Me voy de fiesta por el AÑO cumplido en FF! (No, mejor no, tengo clases mañana temprano U.U)**_

_**Hasta la próxima, **_

_**MarHelga.**_


End file.
